BitF City Television: Series 7
The contributors of BitF City have all pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series. These shows are old and include characters and people from long ago. But, everything is organised and neat. This Article details its seventh series, containing episodes from Episode 301 to Episode 339. This series, made mostly towards the end of BitF City, was cut short. The BitF City Television Series wasn't continued until the start of BitF World, under the name BitF World Television. Due to the mass written nature of the episodes, some of them were originally placed incorrectly in relation to the others. This page archives them in the order in which they were written. List of Episodes in Series 7 Episode 301: "PrehistoritF City" A look at the City as it was in prehistoric times. The SSneaBBrthal demonstrates its intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the microscope. Ah, here's the majestic the Robogisaurus Rex, battling a grumpy Craftsephaladon. A velocaRalphtor comes to eat the leftovers. *Short: "City Brawl" A commercial for a fighting game based on BitF City! Episode 302: "AztecitF City" A look at the City as it was in Aztec times. The ancient civilization's astronomer demonstrates his intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the automobile. Ah, here's the tribal chief Roboguy, battling a member of an enemy tribe of Crayans. The local doctor then cuts out and eats the tongue of the loser. *Short: "Team BitFortress 2" A commercial for a parody game based on BitF City. Episode 303: "RomanitF City" A look at the City as it was in Roman times. The civiliaztion's architect demonstrates his intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the space shuttle. Ah, here's the emperor Roboguy, dueling a revolting gladiator of the Craftisseum. A local street rat steals the belongings and flesh of the loser. *Short: "City Snipers" A commercial for a shooting game based on Bitf City! Episode 304: "WesternitF City" A look at the City as it was in cowboy times. The town's conductor demonstrates his intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the nuclear reactor. Ah, here's the sherif Roboguy, in a standoff against the bandit Crafty the Kid. A local butcher sells the loser the next day. *Short: "BitF Bachelors" A commercial for a dating game based on BitF City! Episode 305: "FuturnitF City" A look at the City as it will be in the distant future. The city's automated all-purpose robot SSB2B8 demonstrates its intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the slinky. Ah, here's the galactic emperor Roboguy, in a lightsaber battle with the space bounty hunter Craftyon. Then Ralph, the semi-demi-space-god eats the universe. *Short: "City Adventure!" A commerical for a good, old-fashioned, RPG game based on BitF City! Episode 306: "Love is in the Cooking Pot for Some Reason" Valencia tries to help individuals celebrate Valentine's Day, but while most of the citizens have no problem with this, she keeps receiving flak from various citizens. So, seeing as she had free time (a surprisingly low amount of love issues), she tries to bake some cookies to cheer everyone up, using equipment she borrowed from Dove. What she didn't realize is that Dove constantly uses Love Magic in her food to add a certain "emotionally gratifying taste". Everyone who eats the cookies ends up acting more flirty, falling in love, unable to contain their feelings, etc.. *Short: Miashi tries to remix a song. It ends up extremely over the top. Episode 307: "Rhymers Unanonymous" Jester Magnolius, Luna, and Rhyme are locked up together in a room with no exit. What ensues is one of the most awful and fantastic rhyme battle of all time. *Short: "Air Fare(y)" Murasashi goes skydiving. Episode 308: "Gaizo Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Gnark" Hey remember those like, three times where it was mentioned Gaizo was a treasure hunter? Well now there's an episode about that! Gaizo travels to Egypt, meeting various friends and foes, all of whom just happen to be from the city, all to find the Lost Gnark. The Gnark's got secrets galore, and Gaizo's not the only one after it. NAZIS and COMMUNISTS are after it. Will he acquire the Gnark before the NAZIS or the COMMUNISTS? Yeah probably. *Short: "Stare Wares" Roboguy stares at a 2x4. Episode 309: "Legal Wars" Because of his naiveness, PMG has thrown himself into legal trouble with both Curus and Moose when he mentioned the Gnark and Moose's character, Roboguy in the previous episode. With Swerve as PMG's lawyer and Roboguy as Curus' and Moose's lawyer, this battle will heat up quickly. The jury consists of Brawler, Pikanator, Ferg, Manty, Ani, and Box while the head director is the judge. Who will win this battle of stupidity? *Short: "Prepare for Water!" Crafty tries to fix a broken sink in his house. Episode 310: "Shamrock the House" It's Saint Patrick's Day! And you know what that means! Manty spends the day running around the city, painfully pinching anyone who isn't wearing green. And because Swerve's characters seems to be the only ones who have more than one change of clothes, most everyone is in for some major pinching. *Short: "A Few Leaves Short" Roboguy goes looking for a four-leaf clover. Episode 311: "N-Tar in the House" Poppy, Murasashi, and Marissa convince Notar to make a music video with them. He complains the entire time, as the girls force him to dance, sing, and wear silly costumes. At the end, they have a really sucky music video, but Notar realizes that he actually had fun. B'AWWWWW. *Short: "Lost Quarter" A vending machine takes the Professor's quarter without giving him any snacks. Rage ensues. Episode 312: "A Look at the Past I" To celebrate the upcoming milestone of the city, the show looks back at the first known broadcast of the show. This show touches on the highlights of the BitF Hotel series, starting from its rise to its fall. Witness young actors Swerve and Pikanator as they develop their new characters! See the giant octopus terrorize the famous Hotel! Ohh and Ahh at the wrecking crew tear down the condemned Hotel, much to the protesting of our actors! There is so much to see! *Short: "A Day in the Life" The Coffee Cup, a store located inside the BitF Hotel, has just opened. This short follows Shy Guy as he tries to fulfill his duties as the shift manager of the shop. See Shy Guy being terrorized by the bagel-stealing Boos! Watch Lucario, Shy Guy's boss, scold him for 'stealing' those bagels! So much excitement! Episode 313: "A Look at the Past II" Because of the upcoming milestone for the Television Show, the directors have decided to roll some of the old shows so that they can focus on making the 300th show. On this episode, viewers can enjoy scenes from the first building in the BitF City; The Super Smash Bros Brawl High School. Not many remember this ancient building, but it is still used even today in the city, though it is never referred to. See young actor Pikanator debut in his acting career! Watch the day-to-day activity of the high schoolers! See the Subspace explosion the abruptly ended it all! So much excitement! *No Short Episode 314: "Leaving at Last ..." Finally, after living in the city among its people for over a decade, Xavier and Iramo, along with their family, leave the city. Good riddance. As the dust clears from their departure, the city begins to feel empty. Citizens there to watch the family go share their experiences with the brothers. *Short: "tpircs siht etorw ohW" The crew goes on a mission to find a malfunctioning copy-machine. Things get a bit odd when they find it. Episode 315: "... But Back Again?" It seems that the city has new arrivals. Has Karma just reworked itself, or are we seeing double? The group seems to be a band, ready to take on the new stage. Will they be prepared for what this city has to offer? *Short: "Ant in Whose Pants?!?" Roboguy obtains an infestation of termites in his metallic trousers. Episode 316: "They Call Him Doctor Guy" In a world of rampaging monsters and random alien invasions, accidents and injuries abound. Such a site would make any mere doctor soil his pants and head for the nearest laundromat. The medical field is a tough job, but somebody's got to do it. And who is better suited to the job than Doctor Roboguy? This is his hospital, where the only rule is to save lives. So join us with the adventure, the drama, the heartache, of Doctor Guy. *Short: "Reflex" Nurse Swerve tests Manty's reflexes. Humor ensues. Episode 317: "siloporteM BitF si tahW" In a city, neigh, Metropolis where everything seems flipped on it's head, a respectable society of Seeming backwards people thrive on the unusual. Meet Dr. SSBMeleer, for example. His team of doctors is the most well known in the city, and the best too. They seize the day and make the money. With him as an important leader in the Metropolis, not much can go wrong. Things have, of course, but they are usually hush hush, you see. Take the Zavier incident *shiver*. If it weren't for his brother, Imaro, that would have never been hushed up. Anyways, here is your lovely guide, Jacabu. He will show you about the city. Enjoy~! *No Short. Episode 318: "Disco Inferno" With the arrival of the newest building, the Juice Cup, a disco-type place, the city decides to throw a dance off. People from all around flock to this spectacle to see some wild dance moves, and maybe play one or two off themselves. Unfortunately, wherever there is a great gathering of people, there are villains to ruin the fun. Will these awesome beats beat the villains or will the metahumans of the city have to save everyone again? *Short: "Mini Inferno" Crafty and Roboguy tell ghost stories around a bonfire, yet they all seem to be more funny than scary. Episode 319: "Vacation to a Metropolis" The whole gang goes to FtiB Metropolis on vacation. However, things don't turn out too well as Dr. SSBMeleer demands answers regarding the Professor's last visit of the metropolis.* The vacation turns into a rescue mission so that Dr. SSBMeleer doesn't get knowledge that could be used against the city. It's a battle of wits and intelligence between two of the greatest minds! *Short: "Dr. SSBMeleer's Video Diary #1" A short video diary displaying Dr. SSBMeleer's hidden dark side that is different from his public face. Episode 320: "Classic Mystery Theatre" Odd things have been happening in the city. Many store owners have claimed that things intheir stores have gone missing overnight. The things gone are not the most valuable things in their shops, but nevertheless, it's a rather disturbing thing. No one knows who it could be, but a few store owners say that a trail of ectoplasm was left at the scene of the crime. A team comprised of Roboguy, Crafty, Swerve, and Gaizo goes and investigates the situation. Is this really a petti crime, or is there more to it than that? *Short: "Betting" The band Klockwerk comes together and plays a simple game of poker. With the butting heads of a stubborn 'Nique, a calm Riley, a smart Nyma, and a shy Angelica, hilarity must ensue. Episode 321: "Oh My Gods" A town scryer is predicting the end of the world. His words attract many people from the city, many not believing him. But, with the power of his "god" in hand, can he convince the people? Seeing at it's Shuero, probably. Listen to the crazy man ramble about his god and show the power of belief. *Short: "Campfire" Nyx tells a ghost story to her fellow companions. Episode 322: "Blown Fuses" "That's it. I'm out of here." The infamous words have been spoken. With just three weeks until their big performance, Riley, Klockwerk's talented drummer, breaks his deal with 'Nique, Klockwerk's lead guitarist, after a big fight they had. It's up to 'Nique now to make a decision; relocate Riley and apologize to him or find a new drummer. 'Nique decides to search for the boy. With the rest of the band in tow, hopefully 'Nique can find Riley and make it up to him before the big day. *Short: "Blow Fuse" Uh-oh. The Professor's lab just blew a fuse, again! And guess what? It knocked out all the power in the city, again! See the mayhem of the powerless city. Episode 323: "The Episode That Was Made Because It Has Been A Couple Of Months Since The Last One AKA Fuzz" Roboguy wishes to grow a beard. He goes to Gaizo to learn how. Mass destruction ensues. *Short: "Rub Fuzz" The Hobo rubs his dirty beard. Episode 324: "The Telltale Bot" Notar and Poppy think that they've killed Deido in a tragic accident involving hairspray, meatballs, and hummingbirds. They try to act casual about it to avoid suspicion, but discover that Roboguy had seen them. The episode consists of Roboguy trying to tell Officer Darky about the crime, whereas Notar and Poppy try to stop him. Naturally, hilarity ensues. *Short: "How Rad" Rad's characters sit around eating a buffet while in the background the insanity of the city is unfurling. ~ Pikanator: How does one eat a buffet? Curus: Gradually. SwerveStar: ... Yes. Episode 325: "CYOA" This episode is a CYOA where you can control the outcome of your favorite character. Do you want the Professor to get drunk and breakdance? How about Swerve going on a massive campaign to kick everyone in the shins? Or maybe even Roboguy graduating college and getting a degree in medicine! Well you can do all that and more! That is, only if you can figure out how to run a CYOA over the TV. *Short: "Eureka" Doctor Roboguy finds a cure for cancer, and promptly trips and drops it down the sink. Episode 326: "MIA" A man slips on a banana peel and falls over! A woman walks into a glass door! Two kids are pelting people with water balloons! Today must be the funniest day in the BitF City. So, where is the funniest guy in the city, the one who would be laughing at all of this? Roboguy; where is that bot? With the amount of funny going on in the city, our heroes are surprised that Roboguy isn't here to laugh. Even the crafty one Crafty doesn't know where his bud is. The heroes of BitF go searching for Roboguy. *No Short Episode 327: "Out of It" The Professor, Notar, and Poppy suddenly notice the lack of not just Swerve, but his entire team. Poppy goes to check out her home world for him, while the Professor and Notar search elsewhere. Ironically, Roboguy is the only one with the idea of calling his cellphone, but it's off. *Short: The Internet connection at the lab goes down. Swerve begins to panic because he was talking with somebody important on his laptop. Episode 328: "Zen Drunk" Kukaki becomes drunk during a night on the town. When exposed to a chemical from one of the Professor's Lab accidents, she becomes stuck in a state of constant drunkness, but becomes strangely calm and focused. While it needs to be fixed, half the city likes her new behavior and tries to keep her that way. *Short: Murasashi finds out Jay is now a ghost. Episode 329: "Amazing Things can Happen" A new cereal brand is being stocked in the city's grocery store; Sugar Coated Honey Bombs. The idea, created by a man known only as Mr. Covaji (Russian), was a big hit with the townsfolk. Everywhere you go, there are people eating this stuff. Everyone claims to love it, that is, until things started to happen. Three months after the initial sales, a random assortment of problems started to occur in the buyers. Some slowly turned into chickens, while others simply just floated away. Even the city's heroes have fallen victim to this cereal madness. Many of those who have fallen victim to this cereal blame Mr. Covaji (Still Russian) for what has happened. Only Gaizo (and Blade), who simply hates cereal that sweet, and the Professor, who was wary of the cereal when it first came out (and can find a better way to waste his time rather than eating 'pencil shavings'), remain. The two must journey to the only running factory out in the northern plains of the city to find Mr. Covaji (Everybody's Russian) and shut down the company before it's too late. *Short: "Got any Threes?" Roboguy, Swerve, and Notar attempt to play Go-Fish with Notar's deck of cards whilst simultaneously floating upwards due to the rogue cereal. Episode 330: "And Then There Was One" One day, ten of the citizens (specifically: The Professor, Notar, Swerve, Poppy, Gaizo, Roboguy, Crafty, the Cree, Rad, and Boom) wake up on a far-off island, stripped of their weapons and, somehow, their powers. As time goes on, one person seems to die every week. Who's responsible for this madness and how will it end? *Short: It turns out that the mastermind was, in fact-*dies* Episode 331: "Clouded Mind and Ringing Ears" The entire city is thrown into a haze of imaginary scenery as Fauna gets a migraine. Things worsen when Ralph decides to take advantage of the mayhem to cause even more trouble. Will the citizens be able to stop this mayhem? *Short: Flora challenges Manty to another race, this time, through Red's mountain. Hazards abound as the two rip through the mountains, leaving Red to clean up the mess. Episode 332: The Star-Crossed Lovers Too long, find it here. Episode 333: "You Got a Friend in Us" Blade begins to feel like he's not given the respect he deserves, and contemplates leaving the city. Gaizo, Roboguy, Crafty, and several others band together to convince Blade that they care about him. Heart warmth ensues. *Short: "Right in the Kisser" Notar accidently punches Poppy in the face and proceeds to feel awful. Episode 334:BitPreschool Take a noncanon look at what all the citizens were like in preschool! See toddler Cale steal people's lunches! Watch toddler SSBBrawler teach his teacher how to solve complex algebraic problems. And observe toddler Boom destroy the entire school! *Short: "Not Playing Aground" Toddler Swerve tries to make himself go on the BIG SLIDE. Episode 335: Race Ace Roboguy decides to hold a marathon in order to raise awareness about the extinction of dinosaurs. And somehow he convinces almost everyone to take part in it. Watch as Notar and Poppy get lost in the city, Gaizo finishes first, and Roboguy learns the true meaning of marathons. *Short: "STRANDED" Notar and Poppy are still lost. Episode 336: Battle of Marathon Outside in the desert, during the big marathon hosted by Roboguy for dinosaur awareness, some of the city's notorious baddies gathered. They were going to have a big party-crashing expedition, but none of them could decide the best way to do it. Eventually, as all bad guys do when working together, the whole gang started to fight each other. Watch as the army of rabbits and other assorted animals fight off against clones, robots, robot clones, and more. *Short: "Whoops" One of the squads of rabbits managed to get into the Dino Awareness Marathon. Watch as they cause mayhem among the runners. Episode 337: Lost ... This Episode centers around Lucario. It explains his what he did between the various reincarnations of the city's development. The show starts with him experiencing his first day in the Brawl High School and ends with him watching over the city from the Northern Mountains. The last scene depicts Lucario holding a picture of Riley, briefly looking at it, before crumpling it up and tossing it off the mountain. For some reason, chunks of this episode seem to be missing since large gaps of time go by in between certain areas of the show. *No Short Episode 338: ... But Not Forgotten This Episode has more to do with Lucario. The episode has no intro and starts immediately with Lucario waking up at the foot of a giant hill. Pokemon run past Lucario, giving the viewers a sense of what kind of universe they are in. Lucario reaches the top of this hill to find an extremely large tree, almost bigger in width than the hill itself; the top of the tree can not be seen. Lucario starts to make his way around the tree, only to find that it is hollow on the inside. The rest of the episode follows Lucario through this gigantic, hollow tree. A sense of panic goes through the viewers of this show as Lucario picks up his pace constantly to reach the top. Finally, when he does, the viewers see the horror that Lucario witnesses; for miles around this tree ... everything is burning. The show abruptly ends there. *No Short Episode 339: Balloons All eyes drift towards the North as the wind starts to pick up. Images of red, blue, green, and other assorted colors appear just above the Solemn Peaks. The first oblong red object comes into full view. A balloon ... More balloons, each in a different color, follow. Soon, the sky is filled with this wondrous phenomenon. What could it mean ...? Yes, that's right folks! The FitB Metropolis Balloon Race has started again. Too bad for the citizens of BitF City; no one was invited, just like last year. The Citizens try to make heads or tails as to why this race is happening and which balloon might win. *No Short Category:T.V. Series